woodblocks_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ard-Íl-Ö
The Ard-íl-Ö is a history of primeval Pearth, known as Ö. The Ard-íl-Ö, translated as "History of Ö" was supposedly written by Éelenxil at 0 nw, telling the story of the world before the 3rd Great Collapse. The Ard-íl-Ö begins with 1st Great Collapse, the creation of Ä and the dimension of Ö, and ends with the 5th Great Collapse and the creation of Ergenderth. The Ard-íl-Ö currently resides in Xilinworth in the Realm of Mind. Synopsis Of the First Collapse First there was nothing, then there was Ä. The existence of Ä created a chain reaction of creation, and created Ö (the World). This was known as the 1st Great Collapse. At this time the anti-world of Ë was created too, with its master Ž. Of the Urleydún Ä saw the world and thought it boring. He thus created three races to populate it. These were known as the Urleydún (the Great Races). Ä was inexperienced in creating underlings, and made them too much like himself. Therefore the Urleydún were great and powerful. They could not die of age or sickness, and could shape the world before themselves. The First of the were the Trukenmen. Second came the Trín. The Trín were not as powerful as the Trukenmen, but greater in number. Third came the Idermen, greater than the Trukenmen in power, but less in number. The Trukenmen settled the hilly lands of northwestern Ö and called it Vorúm. The Trín settled the vast green plains in central Ö, and called them the Tarkenland. Finally, the Idermen settled in northeastern Ö and named it Micok. In those days Ä mingled with his creations and lived among them. Of Éter, Üner, Conder and their Families Foremost of the Kings of the Urleydún was Üner. Üner was king of the Trukenmen and presided over Vorúm from the great castle of Ankerol. The spires of Ankerol rivaled the Heavens in height. Üner had three sons, Cár, Éelenxil and Orhn. He also had one daughter, Unkdener. Éelenxil built a beautiful palace called Xilinworth. Although Ankerol's spires could reach the Heavens in height, Xilinworth mirrored them in beauty. Éelenxil deticated Xilinworth to Ä for he was ruler of the Heavens which inspired the castle, and Ä gave it his blessing. Cár and Orhn were jealous of Éelenxil's work and wished for their own claim. They built Ardon, the powerful stronghold of the Trukenmen. But Ä saw the fortress as a vehicle of war and did not bless it. Thus Cár and Orhn grew a hatred towards Ä. Conder was king of the Trín. In Tarkenland he built Bíndertrak, the City of a Thousand Streets. the city was so large that it took up most of central Tarkenland. Condor's only son was Cardóse. His three daughters were Weeltiou, Mára and Parsangár. Weeltiou was married to Cár and Mára was married to Éelenxil. Parsangár was married to Orhn. Finally, Cardóse married Unkdener. As such a great alliance was made between Üner and Conder. Finally there was the house of Éter, king of the Idermen. Éter built the magnificent city of Wérand in Micok. It was said that Wérand was so well kept that it was like a paradise to those who lived there. Éter's sons were Alkër, Lectou and Farminbou, but he had no daughters. Alkër was born with power unparalleled by any other Urleydún then or to come. Lectou and Farminbou followed their brother in all. Of the Sarkrak Outside of Ö, in the anti-lands of Ë, ruled Ž. Unknown to Ä, Ž also saw the lands of Ö and wanted his own race to live there. Such he created the Sarkrak. The Sarkrak came from Ënabd settled in the lands north of Vorúm and Micok. Of the First War The Trukenmen grew uneasy of the new Sarkrak settling so close to their land. Cár, suspicious of the outsiders, convinced his father they had malicious intent. So Üner set out with a great host to attack the Sarkrak. But Ž had foreseen such an outcome if his race settled in Ö and had made the Sarkrak great warriors. The Trukenmen were inexperienced in warfare and there was a great slaughter. Üner was slain with many others. Seeing this, Cár called upon Conder for aid. The armies of Trín joined the battle but met similar demise. Conder and Cardóse were slain. Finally the hosts of Micok arrived. Led by the powerful Alkër they drove the Sarkrak back were they fled into Ë. Üner, Conder and Cardóse had all been slain, leaving Cár next in line to the throne of both Vorúm, and Tarkenland through his wife Weeltiou. Of the Second Collapse Alkër, following The First War, thought himself all powerful due to his great victories in battle. He saw Ä as weak for failing to defend his people. Alkër rallied his kin against Ä with hopes of defeating Ä and becoming having himself become the most powerful being in the world. Despite Éter's cautioned, Alkër met Ä at Wérand bearin full arms. There was a horrible battle when Ä arrived, but of the Trín and Trukenmen only Éelenxil marched to Ä's aid. King Cár had only grown more angered with Ä following the First War as Ä's pacifism had failed to help prepair his armies. Cár sent no help and Éelenxil directly disobeyed his orders by marching. Alkër, however, was slain by Ä as Ä had infinite more power than Alkër (despite Alkër having the highest power of all countable power). The hosts of Idermen were destroyed and Ä unleashed the 2nd Great Collapse. The great power of the Iderman race was diminished and they were transformed into a lesser race which became known as the Perthians, the first of the Döndún, or small folk. Micok became known as Perth and Wérand became Motu City. Éter still led the Perthians, but now under the name of Sop-Lit, or Fallen One. Realizing his folly in making too powerful races, Ä created the other Döndún, the Bricks and the Verseians. The two new race settle in the new lands created for them by Ä. The Bricks in the Land of the Brick and the Versians in Verse. The Döndún were of lesser power and worshipped Ä fully as the Great One. Of the Rising of the Urleydún Against Ä Cár had long been brooding against Ä, since Ä failed to give his blessing to Ardon. The creation of the Döndún only solidified Cár's beliefs that Ä sought only to place itself superior to others. Being king of both Vorúm and Tarkenland had inflated Cár's ego and he thought with combined forces they could defeat Ä and reign as supreme beings. Learning nothing from the Iderman Rebellion, Cár welcomed Ä into Ardon. There his massive armies lay in wait to attack. When they did Ä was furious. He destroyed Cár and his forces and enacted the 3rd Great Collapse. Of the Third Collapse Following the destruction of Cár and his forces, Ä realized that the Urleydún must be destroyed. They had become so powerful that they rivaled nature itself. Therefore all of Vorúm was consumed in massive mountains and ravines, forming the Upair Valley and Realm of Mind. Only Xilinworth survived this and became the center of the Realm of Mind. A great ocean flooded the plains of Tarkenland and its became the Pate. Most of the Urleydún were destroyed save a few who fled into the anti-lands. Some Trukenmen fled to Ë, were Ž took them in and they eventually cross bred with the Sarkrak to form the Emōngrär, the Fearstalkers. Some Trín fled similarly to Void, where they became known as the Men of Void. The World of Ö, now greatly changed, became known as Pearth. Of the Final Seeding and Rising of Ä Only the Döndún, who being lesser stayed true, survived the 3rd Great Collapse in Pearth. The Perthians, Bricks and Versians all built great empires in the new lands. Ä put the seedlings of other Döndún races into Pearth, but never again made any Urleydún. Then Ä, and his true follower Éelenxil (and his wife Mára) rose far into the Heavens not to be seen again. Éelenxil left the Ard-íl-Ö in the Xilinworth as a record of the past. Then they left the Döndún to live to their own extent. Of the Fifth Collapse As to prevent any race (even the Döndún) from rising to such power to threaten nature as the Urleydún did, Ä destroyed Pearth with the 5th Great Collapse in 7000 nw. Thus he created Ergenderth (Ever-World), to follow its predecessor's cycle of life and death. Ergenderth would be remade completely new every 7000 years for eternity.